


Omnia vincit  amor

by Grissel



Series: О любви, ревности и высоких принципах [3]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Дело движется к развязке… и да будет выслушана и другая сторона.





	Omnia vincit  amor

Они целуются – нежно, осторожно и неумело. Познания в этой сфере у обеих сторон только теоретические, из книг.  
А у него и таких познаний нету…  
Он отходит в тень, предоставив влюбленной паре обниматься в глухом проулке. Пора вернуться в комнату, предоставленную для работы. Пора вообще перестать ходить за ней по пятам, убеждая себя, что это лишь для того, чтоб в случае необходимости помочь и защитить. Да, необходимость была. Но теперь ее и без тебя есть кому защищать.  
Сам виноват. Если бы только он с самого начала не решил обо всем молчать и ни о чем не спрашивать. Он ведь даже до сих пор не знает ее настоящего имени и продолжает называть привычным мужским. Ничего не требовать… и все таки верить, что когда-нибудь она сама поймет…  
Верил даже тогда, когда увидел кольцо на ее пальце. Ну мало ли, может, просто украшение.  
Вера рассеялась, после того, как он увидел у Ли Сончжуна точно такое же кольцо.  
Гель О, такой крутой, такой храбрый, оказался в итоге слабаком, у него не хватило решимости бороться за любовь. А у этого зануды и книжника – хватило.  
И Гель О даже не может его за это ненавидеть.  
А ненавидеть, боги свидетели, есть за что. Даже без любовного соперничества. Теперь, когда они внезапно для себя оказались не просто студентами, а порученцами короля, и выполняют тайное задание государственной важности. И у всех, кроме Ёрима, отовсюду полезли мрачные семейные тайны. И очень похоже на то, что главным злодеем в этой истории окажется отец Ли Сончжуна, первый министр.  
А Сончжун – он же упертый. Сколько ему не тверди «отступись, тебе же хуже будет», он пойдет вперед. Пусть и против отца.  
Во имя своих идеалов, сказал Ёрим. Дурак ты, Ёрим, хоть и умный…При чем здесь идеалы?  
Все побеждает любовь, сказал профессор Чен, западник известный, цитируя какого-то философа, и это явно был не Конфуций.  
Отец Сончжуна, вполне вероятно, виновен в убийстве отца той, кого он любит. Она это знает. И, чтобы быть с ней, Сончжуну нужно отринуть отца, изменить имя, иначе их союз невозможен.  
Поэтому Гель О принял решение отойти в сторону.  
Потому что Ли Сончжун любит сильнее.  
Если его разлучить с ней, он умрет. Просто перестанет дышать.  
А Гель О – нет. Ему будет очень больно, но он справится. Его, в отличие от домашнего мальчика Сончжуна, жизнь крепко била и ломала, он научился бороться с бедами.  
Впрочем, он слишком бодро настроен, раздумывая, что с ним будет. Шансы на то, что они все останутся живы и на свободе – весьма невелики. Король бессилен против министров и не может полагаться ни на чиновников, ни на армию, оттого и выбрал себе таких странных союзников. Но - полиция куплена с потрохами, у военного министра везде свои люди. Заступничества ждать не от кого, и приходится полагаться только на себя.  
Но все-таки – предположим, только предположим, что свершится чудо, и они победят. Злодеи – кто бы они ни оказались, потерпят поражение, справедливость восторжествует, и что тогда? Ради чего тогда жить?  
\--Ты никогда не будешь один. – Рука ложится на его плечо. В голосе Ёрима нет привычной манерности, друг детства все про него знает, и Гу Ёнха из низшего сословия нет нужды притворяться утонченным аристократом.— И незачем себя мучить. Я ведь тоже ее люблю… не делай такие глаза, не так, как вы, идиоты. Просто она дает мне силы не впадать в отчаяние, когда все совсем погано. А ты , придурок, настолько привык заботиться о других, что не допускаешь мысли, что кто-то позаботится и о тебе. Так что – не бери в голову.  
На запястье Ёрима тускло поблескивает браслет, такой же, как у Гель О.Грубый, совсем не подходящий к его дорогой и модной одежде. Бусины из синего стекла на кожаном ремешке, на бусинах – гравировка, с названиями буддийских добродетелей.  
О чем-то это напоминает, но о чем? Гель О пытается ухватить мысль за хвост, но это не удается, и воспоминание пропадает в глубине памяти.


End file.
